prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Cat's Cradle
Cat's Cradle is the third episode of Season 4 of Pretty Little Liars. The episode is set to possibly air June 25, 2013. The title was confirmed by Spoilertv and Norman Buckley. It will be written by Joseph Dougherty and directed by Norman Buckley. Filming began on Thursday, April 4, 2013 and ended on Monday, April 22, 2013. Synopsis Hanna worries that her mother is keeping a dangerous secret and is determined to protect her at all costs, which leads her to an uncomfortable meeting with Detective Holbrook. A clue in Ali's things leads the Liars to a creepy mask maker, who takes a shine to Emily and may have ties to another Rosewood resident. Spencer and Toby continue their search into a painful chapter of Toby's past and Melissa returns to Rosewood. Meanwhile, A targets Emily's mom, leading Aria to make a desperate plea of Ella. Notes *We'll meet Hector Lime, a sculptor who specializes in props, statues, and most importantly, masks, so maybe the girls will be trying to get more info on the 'Ali' mask. *According to Nia Peeples this episode will be frightening and a suspenseful nightmare. * Alison will not appear in this episode. * Melissa will return. * A will target Pam. * According to the cast list, Caleb will also return. * Hector Lime looks to be making a mask of Emily's face which may lead to the conclusion that Ali got her face made into a mask and that she is still alive. * Spencer seems to be with Toby while the rest of the girls visit Hector, via pictures. * Melissa tells Spencer that it maybe a good idea to leave town for a bit. ** Spencer will actually leave town with Toby in Episode 6: Under The Gun. They will go to Ravenswood. ** ^They do not go permanently but for a trial basis for clues. * From the Promo, it looks like Spencer and Toby will visit Radley. Title and Background The title is a well known series of string figures created between two people as a game. The aim of the game is to make a set of figures including the "cat's cradle". This is created by two sets of crossed string between both hands. A second player grasps each cross horizontally using the thumb and first fingers, pulls these outwards, down under the line which runs below the crosses from the first players wrists, and back up. The first player lets go of the figure and the second player stretches it open by bringing apart the thumbs and fingers. This figure is the "diamonds". This title could also be a hint referring to Jenna or Toby. The only mention ever of a cat in Pretty Little Liars was in a Season 2 episode, where the liars were watching Garrett go into the Cavanaugh house. Hanna has said, "Maybe he's bringing raw meat over for Jenna's cat." Spencer had responded, "Toby lives there too and they don't have a cat." Hanna had then replied, "Well, then maybe he's bringing raw meat over for Jenna." Main Cast *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery *Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal Guest Cast *Torrey Devitto as Melissa Hastings *Holly Marie Combs as Ella Montgomery https://twitter.com/H_Combs/status/344603899145109505 *Lindsey Shaw as Paige McCullers *Tammin Sursok as Jenna Marshall *Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh *TBA as Hector Lime *Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers *Laura Leighton as Ashley Marin *Nia Peeples as Pam Fields *Ryan Guzman as Jake Trivia * Marina and the Diamonds' song "Living Dead" will be featured in this episode. * Prep for this episode and 4x04 began on March 22, 2013. * The read-through was on April 1, 2013. * Filming for this episode and 4x04 began on April 4, 2013 and ended on April 22, 2013. Gallery PLLS04E03-01.jpg PLLS04E03-02.jpg PLLS04E03-03.jpg PLLS04E03-04.jpg PLLS04E03-05.jpg PLLS04E03-06.jpg PLLS04E03-07.jpg PLLS04E03-08.jpg PLLS04E03-09.jpg PLLS04E03-10.jpg PLLS04E03-11.jpg PLLS04E03-12.jpg Promo + Sneak Peaks Pretty Little Liars 4x03 Sneak Peek "Cat's Cradle" (HD) Pretty Little Liars 4x03 Promo "Cat's Cradle" (HD) Pretty Little Liars 4x03 Sneak Peek 2 "Cat's Cradle" (HD) Navigational Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes